


Wildcard

by ihaveraccoo_n



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Mafia & Gangs, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Codenames, M/M, Mob Boss Crocodile, Mob Boss Luffy, Riding, Smut, Some Plot, Top Crocodile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveraccoo_n/pseuds/ihaveraccoo_n
Summary: Straw Hat was useful in terms of business abilities thanks to his ability to score almost any deal and his ridiculous amount of ties to the most useful people possible. So he was a card Crocodile has yet to dispose of.A shame that card was a pain to deal with.
Relationships: Crocodile & Monkey D. Luffy, Crocodile & Mr 1 | Daz Bones, Crocodile/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	Wildcard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my first fic here didn't go too well, so I decided my next one will be even better. This...is not that fic, as this is something I wrote late at night throughout wide spans of time, but my next fic here I'll put all my effort into. It won't be of this ship, but another. But regardless, enough rambling and I hope you enjoy this little thing.

_Tap  
Tap  
Tap_  


"He's late again, that brat." Crocodile clicked his tongue around his cigar, large finger tapping against his armrest. 

"Demon said they were almost here. However, they could be on the other end of the Earth for all we know since Demon's the one who sent the message." Daz said, his face as unchanging as ever. Crocodile took a huff of his cigar and reached for his wine before he was even finished exhaling the smoke. It's the same damn shit every time. He would've cut ties—if not _killed_ the brat ages ago if it weren't for their ridiculous amount of ties and ability to sway just about anyone into a deal or alliance with them. Their strength was also another useful factor. 

Such a shame that card was such a pain to deal with. 

_"Hyup!"_ Crocodile turned to look out his window where a lanky form dangerously dangled from outside of it, uncaring of the fact they were a good 12 floors up from the ground. Crocodile sighed, wordlessly raising a hand. Daz understood before his hand was even fully raised, already heading towards the window to unlock it. 

_Click_

"Oh! Thanks, One-guy!" An all too cheerful voice chirped as it was followed by a soft thud, signaling their landing. 

"You're late _again_ , Straw Hat." Crocodile snapped, the finger tapping louder and more frustrated. It earned him a snicker. 

"Sorry sorry, Zerrro! Demon got lost, so I just ditched him. I called him and told him to stay put and I'll find him later." Straw Hat chirped as he all but skipped over to the couch across from Crocodile, throwing himself on it, "Knowing him, he'll probably move around anyway." Crocodile merely made a noncommittal grunt in response. Meanwhile, Daz gave a nod before leaving the room, leaving only the two of them in the room momentarily. 

"So? What was it that you called me for again, Zero?" Straw Hat asked, already childishly kicking his legs back and forth as a sign of boredom. 

"Clown." Straw Hat stopped swinging his legs. 

"Ah yeah. That." The couch creaked quietly as Straw Hat leaned back, rolling his shoulders, "Done. Managed to land a decent deal with Joker for Clown's services. Had to pull a few strings and old debts, though." Then, he frowned, "Clown's annoying, though. Real annoying." 

"You're not fit to complain about "annoying" people, being one of them." Straw Hat snickered again, halting only when the door clicked open. Daz wordlessly walked in with a silver platter and placed it onto table between them. Straw Hat lit up.

"You two always serve the best snacks! Aside from what Blackleg can make, of course." Straw Hat excitedly reached over to snag a handful of snacks, rather than taking one at a time like the decent human being he never was. Crocodile leaned back on his own chair. A drag, exhale. 

"If you keep being late like this, we may have to take them off the menu." He commented, smoke filling the area. Straw Hat blanched. Of course, the threat of taking away a _snack_ worked far better than the threat of death for this particular wildcard. 

"Waitwaitwaitwait! Look, I'll take someone else with me next time—like Blackleg! There won't be any delays, then! So! Please don't take away the good snacks! They're the only good thing about these dumb meetings!" Crocodile irked a brow, and it seemed like Straw Hat noticed it, because he quickly added,

"Ah, aside from what comes _after_ the meetings." That did nothing to lessen Crocodile's anger though, if anything, it raised it.

"Shut up." He snapped, "Focus, tell me the details of the deal with Clown." 

"Right, right. Alright, so I said I managed to score a deal for you with Joker, but as I also mentioned, I had to pull up some old debts. With this deal, those are repaid, so I can't use them anymore for deals concerning Joker. The strings part is...limited. I can only ask the Surgeon of Death for so many favours before he gets fed up with me. He kinda already is, though. I mean he literally threw me out the 3rd floor window last visit." Straw Hat explained, rambling more than Crocodile could care for, but allowed for anyways. Mentioning it would hardly make a difference, after all. Straw Hat popped another snack into his mouth before continuing.

"And as for pricing details, well...Clown said he could easily produce the drug, mass produce it at that, and even gave a small sample he created himself as proof." Straw Hat reached into his pocket and tossed Crocodile a small, tightly sealed pouch which he easily caught. "The lowest I could wrangle it down to was 12 thousand berris per ounce. Joker is no cheap man, though, you already know that." Crocodile grunted in confirmation. 

"And as for my payment...388 thousand berri." Crocodile frowned. "Hey hey c'mon! I've lowered it the most I could without Catburglar killing me!" Straw Hat raised his hands up in defense.

"That's a higher price than what you said before I asked you to do this. Not to mention I already paid your ridiculous upfront free." Crocodile growled out, cigar crushing between his clenched teeth. Straw Hat whined. He even had the balls to look like a kicked puppy. Fucking brat. 

"I _know_ and I'm _sorry!_ I really am! If it were up to me, I wouldn't charge you any money at all! But Catburglar said that the price would need to be raised because of all the stuff we had to give up for this deal! It was apparently more than she expected, and she was pissed that I used more cards without her permission to score the deal!" Straw Hat tried to defend himself, he looked just about ready to jump out of his seat and grovel if he had to. Crocodile raised a hand before it came to that, though. 

"The money isn't a problem. It's the fact you said it'll be one price, but then you come back demanding an entirely different and higher price. This is why I never put my trust in anyone." Straw Hat's eyes blew wide. 

"Nonononononono! Wait! Wait a second—the price! Same price! You can give me the same price from before and I'll deal with Catburglar—I'll get the money from somewhere else or—" 

"Don't bother, now shut up. Mr 1, get the extra money needed and bring it here." Daz nodded. 

"Understood." Daz left the room, not even bothering to glance behind him as Straw Hat loudly whined. 

"Then free—" 

"I told you to shut it. Money isn't the problem, I have more than enough." Another whine. "Can't you follow one simple order, brat?" He sharply snapped. As always, Straw Hat tested his patience. 

"I just don't want you to distrust me…" He mumbled quietly.

"I trust no one." Was Crocodile's response. Straw Hat's shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"...I know but...fine. I'll make it up to you later!" Knowing Straw Hat's mind is close to impossible to change once it's set, Crocodile didn't bother trying to stop him.

"...Suit yourself." He said, slowly exhaling a puff of smoke and crushing his cigar against the ashtray. He took a slow sip of wine with Straw Hat's eyes drilling into him. He placed the wineglass down gently, raising both brows as he stuck his nose up to look down at Straw Hat. 

"Stop staring." He ordered. Straw Hat sulked but listened. 

"Yes…" Straw Hat leaned forward to grab another handful of snacks as Daz returned with a suitcase in hand. It was given to Straw Hat who didn't even bother to check its contents. Crocodile wordlessly raised his hand up, catching the eye of Straw Hat and earning a bow from Daz. Daz once again began leaving the room, Straw Hat staring at Crocodile despite the earlier order of doing otherwise. The moment the door shut, the Straw Hatted ravenette grinned. 

"Play time?" He asked. Crocodile grunted.

"Get to work."

  


* * *

  


The sound of wood creaking under rapidly shifting weight, the quiet yet annoyingly persistent ticking of the wall clock, and the loud gasps and moans of Straw Hat all mixed and blurred into one. 

"Croco...dile…" Straw Hat breathed out, clutching at the fur of Crocodile's clothes he favoured so much. Crocodile bit down on the flushed flesh of Straw Hat's neck, earning him a gasp accompanied by a pleasant tightening. Straw Hat picked up his pace. 

"I want another business deal." Crocodile proposed, voice gruff and low as he dug his fingers into Straw Hat's hip, no doubt strong enough to bruise. The other made no sound of pain, just a little hum. 

"Mmph...yeah..? What can I do for my favourite client this time?" Straw Hat looked up at him with a wobbly smirk, quiet moans slipping past the very same lips. A single thrust up wiped that smirk right off his face. 

"I'm increasing the number of unnumbered agents," Crocodile continued, "I need more weapons that can be quickly produced." Another hum from Straw Hat. 

"Weapons...huh? I think—ah—I think I can talk to Cyborg for that. His previous gang still works for him, so they technically also work for me now…" Straw Hat let a shaky sigh leave his lips, pace never slowing, "We can get you a bunch of decent quality, mass produced guns, and anything other weapon quickly enough. Shouldn't cost you much." Straw Hat whined and tightened up again as he sat back down on him. 

"If they're from Cyborg, then I know their quality will be reliable enough. I do have one concern though." Straw Hat blinked up at him, eyes dilated and unfocused.

"Huh..? What's tha'..?" He slurred, pace getting slightly sloppy with distraction.

"The Whitebeards. Some of their top agents have been seen around in my territory." Straw Hat stopped, brows furrowing as if trying to remember something. 

"Uhhh...oh! You don't have to worry about that. They shouldn't bother you or your business. They're just there 'cause someone they're after is supposedly hiding out in your territory." Straw Hat raised his body again before continuing, "If you're that worried though, I can talk to A—Fire Fist." As always, Straw Hat nearly slipped Fire Fist's possible name. A common occurrence, which hinted at a close connection between the two, but it was of no matter to Crocodile, as he had no need for the Whitebeards in the first place. In fact, he'd rather that old man dropped dead.

"No need. If they're not going to get in the way, then I don't care. Now…" Crocodile wrapped his hook around Straw Hat's neck and used it to force their chin up towards him, **"get moving."** The order had Straw Hat shivering and eyes igniting with adrenaline. The grip on his coat was repositioned to a better grip on his shoulders, and the pace picked up to be even faster and rougher than before. It seemed an order was all the refuel Straw Hat needed. 

Straw Hat was grinning a dangerous, all teeth grin as he bounced, even when small and stuttered groans slipped out and wore said grin down. After some time of that pace, Crocodile stood up and pushed Straw Hat down against the table that was once between them, a hook still wrapped around a thin neck and a hand digging into a bare thigh. He pounded into Straw Hat even when the table skidded under them. 

"Oh _fuck—_ " Straw Hat twitched and arched off the table, neck pressing against the sharp tip of Crocodile's hook and legs spreading further to welcome him, "Yeah...yeah…go harder…" Crocodile grunted and slammed into him full force aimed directly for his prostate, making Straw Hat throw his head back in a silent scream.

"Who gave you the right to make demands?" He growled as he continued to relentlessly pound into him. The soft creaking of the table was unheard under the harsh slap of skin against skin and the guttural slurred sounds pouring out from Straw Hat as he gasped and clawed at the wood under him. 

"Crap—wait—wait—" Straw Hat arched his back and trembled with a drawled out groan, blindly reaching out for him, "Gonna cum—slow—" a whine, "Slow down—stop—" Crocodile paid no heed to him and continued the pace, even when Straw Hat desperately tugged at his coat with enough force to tear, or when Straw Hat let out garbled slurs and pathetic whimpers. 

"Croco—ah! Oh—Oh fuck m—fuckfuckfuckfuck!" Crocodile pulled out just as Straw Hat spasmed and clenched around nothing with only single whine sounding from his throat. He all but collapsed down against the table, breath heavy despite having not came. Straw Hat practically pouted up at him. "Jerk." 

"Punishment for trying to make demands." Crocodile said, easily sliding back into Straw Hat. Straw Hat made an indignant huff and faced the other direction.

"I was about to cum." He grumbled, purposely muffling his sounds when Crocodile started to move. Probably in a childish rebellion of sorts.

"Weren't you the one begging for me to slow down and stop exactly because of that?" Crocodile pointed out with a dry, apathetic tone. Straw Hat pursed his lips. 

"...Still a jerk move." Seemed like he couldn't come up with a rebuttal. Crocodile grunted in unamusement as he picked up his pace, readjusting his hook to press against Straw Hat's neck. There was a pleased hum.

"I've been thinking of getting you a collar." Straw Hat's breath hitched. The hook was slowly dragged down to nudge against the dip of the smaller male's neck. A mewl and writhe. "Perhaps with a leash, too. Keep you in check." Crocodile twisted the hook so that the point could drag along the flushed skin of Straw Hat, it caught skin in the end and drew blood. He continued to fuck into Straw Hat against the table, head raised to further look down on him. 

"Well?" He prompted for an answer. Straw Hat only made a few wobbly gasps at first, before eventually choked out, 

"Yes, _please._ " 

Crocodile rammed into him to force out a _scream._

"Shit! Shit...fuck...fuck— _oh_ —" Straw Hat hissed and rutted his hips up, cock throbbing as precum spewed out and trickled down. "Gonna—Croco I—I can't—" Crocodile grabbed Straw Hat's length, gave it three firm pumps, Straw Hat coming with a sob on the fourth. Crocodile released Straw Hat's length to return to thrusting into him, even after Straw Hat came and began whimpering from overstimulation. 

"D'n sto', don't stop—please don't stop…'arder…" Straw Hat begged, tears flowing down his cheeks and thrashing with half slurred words. Crocodile frowned and tightened his grip on Straw Hat's hip, hook slamming down against Straw Hat's flushed chest to keep him still.

 **"Stay still before I actually get a fucking leash."** Straw Hat tightened up and whimpered. Crocodile used that as an opportunity to fuck him harder, deeper, spreading Straw Hat's legs farther apart for better access. Good thing Straw Hat was ridiculously flexible. Soon he was clenching his jaw and getting sightly sloppier. 

"I'm finishing inside so deal with it." Crocodile told him. Straw Hat belatedly nodded, dazed and fucked out. The only sound Crocodile let out was a low grunt as he did exactly as promised. He rode out his orgasm until completion, not wasting time inside and pulling out. Straw Hat snickered below him, breathless and Crocodile's seed dripping out from between his still spread legs. 

He looked best like that, Crocodile absentmindedly thought.

"Shishi…that was fun…" Straw Hat pushed himself up and smirked, "What? No kiss?" Crocodile frowned.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He warned, but Straw Hat looked far from threatened.

"Aw, as stingy as ever." He pouted as he fully stood up, showing no signs of pain from his now bruised body or the blood trickling down his chest. Or care for the seed still dripping out. He only put on his pants and he headed for the window he came in from, "Alright, I'll be going now!" Crocodile grabbed him.

**"Use the door."**

"Oh right." Straw Hat turned around and Crocodile freed him, returning to the task of fixing his own appearance. Crocodile lit another cigar as the door creaked open. 

"Straw Hat, Demon is here and waiting for you on the main floor." Daz's voice spoke.

"Oh yeah? He finally made it here?" Straw Hat replied.

"He somehow entered from the 7th floor and figured it was the right way. He broke a window, by the way." 

"Geh—I'll pay for it with interest." The door shut behind Straw Hat, cutting off the conversation. Crocodile huffed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. 

Straw Hat and his gang were beyond ridiculous.


End file.
